eberronmkhomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Magitech Artifacts
The Axe: Scout mode: 3 areas maximum. 40 foot radius each. Sense any magic messages coming in or out of that area Alert mode: within a 1km radius picks up a max of 5 key words, and pings the location of where the message was sent Transmogrifier: Eberron's closest equivalent to the philosopher's stone. It is an alchemic tool that allows for repeated reactions. The Philosopher's Ring: Can store an unlimited amount of life force from sentient beings (only races from the players handbook). Upon being 30 feet from a corpse that is dying or recently died you can store that beings life force as a charge. One charge = one life force = One Monster A charge can be used to create a monster under your control. If you create a monster that is too high level you will either be unable to create it or you will summon the monster that is not in your control. Cannot summon anything greater than CR 7. https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Monsters%20List#content Somatic gesture to activate (make fist with the hand the ring is on, ring will glow) Chart: PC Level 5: CR 1 PC Level 10: CR 3 (summon from level 5: 1d20: 10 and below: nothing happens, above 10:wild monster) PC Level 15: CR 5 (summon from level 5: 1d20: 15 and below: nothing happens, above 15:wild monster) (summon from level 10: 1d20: 10 and below: nothing happens, above 10:wild monster) PC Level 20: CR 7 (summon from level 5: 1d20: 18 and below: nothing happens, above 18:wild monster) (summon from level 10: 1d20: 15 and below: nothing happens, above 15:wild monster) (summon from level 15: 1d20: 10 and below: nothing happens, above 10:wild monster) The Amplifiers: medallions that increase a beings level by 10 while touching it. The being's eyes glow red and the begin to experience blood lust. They must role a DC 15 wisdom saving throw. on a failed throw they will immediately attack the first thing they see they don't consider an ally. The being has no compulsion to keep the medallion. The Time Turner Watch: allows you to turn back time up to 24 hours, 2 charges per 24 hour period of its existence Luck Charm: Beautiful Red, Rectangle with Bizare patterns on it Holds 3 charges of lucky. Roll 1d4 to see how much it charged up at dawn. Requires attunement 2000 gold Glasses of True Sight: Horned Rimmed Glasses Grants true sight up to 60 feet requires attunement 2000 gold Haste Grieves: Golden Grieves Holds 3 charges of haste. Roll 1d4 to see how much it charged up at dawn. requires attunement 5000 gold Weave Connector: Ring with a weave pattern on it. Holds One Charge. Roll 1d20 every dawn when not charged If above 10, it is charged. If below it is not. Spell damaged is maxed upon successful hit or failed save. (Halved if successful save) Saffron The Rapier: Golden, ornate rapier Speaking rapier. Aligns Chaotic Evil. Requires attunement. If in good standing with the blade: roll 1d10. If 1 the blade will cause something bad to happen. Otherwise add that roll to your hit, add also to to your damage Blade belonged to Rummir the Terrible. A man who was feared in the war amongst the tribes of the Land of Giants during the drought and was even more feared after the Cataclysm. The man brought his blade to life using dark magic in order to more efficiently kill his "prey"(during the drought: men of war, after the Cataclysm: women, children who were left. The blade hated killing women and children due to the sound of the screams). Killing women and children with this blade will automatically put it in bad standing with you 10000 gold Dawn of the Fey: Wooden Mask of a beautiful Elven woman. Her eyes are open but she is frowning Discover what a creature will do on its next turn, with 100% accuracy. (Bonus action) Holds 3 charges 1d4 divided by 2 to see how much it recharges at Dawn Requires attunement 10000 gold Dusk of the Fey: Wooden Mask of a beautiful Elven woman. Her eyes are closed but she is smiling Cast mass suggestion on a single target Holds 3 charges 1d4 divided by 2 to see how much it recharges at Dusk Requires attunement 10000 gold Lightning Rod: A scepter that has one charge of Lightning Bolt and has a 50% of recharging at dawn. (roll 1d20, if higher than 10 it is recharged) Requires Attunement. Ring of Polymorph: Ring with Emerald Holds 3 charges of Polymorph. Roll 1d4 to see how much it charged up at dawn. requires attunement 10000 gold Tiny Wings: Little Angel Wings Gives flight, +10 to movement speed while flying Requires attunement 1500 gold Good Berry Pouch: Little Brown Pouch 1 charge of GoodBerry Auto-Recharges at dawn Requires attunement 1000 gold Blight Cube: Cube 5 inches by 5 inches. Vile Green color. One charge of blight Roll 1d20 every dawn when not charged If above 10, it is charged. If below it is not. Requires attunement 2000 gold Fire Storm Staff: Staff with a bright red ruby as its center piece One charge of fire storm Roll 1d20 every dawn when not charged If above 15, it is charged. If below it is not. Requires attunement 100000 gold Charm Protection Necklace: Rosary Style Necklace Immunity to being charmed Requires attunement Horn of Dominate Monster: Ivory Musical Horn like in GOT 1 charge of Dominate Monster At dawn roll 1d20 if 18 or above, the horn is recharged Requires attunement Exceptions to this dominate monster: cannot be used on humanoids. Must be a monster. Works on CR's 5 and below.